


You're feeling okay Boscha

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Wing it like Witches, Boscha arrived home from school but need to calm down.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You're feeling okay Boscha

Boscha arrived home from school

"Hi Boschy Woshy how is school"

Boscha takes a deep breath

"It was fine mother"

"So did you win a game of grudgby"

"Yes I win but my friends congratulate the human and Half a witch Willow win the game!?"

"Boscha it's not-"

"So what!? I get that golden beetle right here!?"

Boscha pulled out a golden bettle

Boscha's mother gasped

Boscha stomped up stairs to her room and slammed the door

"She'll get over it"

Boscha start to cry until she sees a note

Boscha began to read "Dear Boscha Willow, Gus Amity and I are having fun after playing Grudgby hope you're feeling okay love Luz"

Boscha growled

Boscha was about to get angry and burn a note but takes a deep breath

Boscha said "Calm down Boscha you're not gonna let that human girl get into your head take it easy"

Boscha takes two deep breaths

"There that's better"

Boscha yawned and fell asleep

The End


End file.
